Commissions
Commissions are missions what request an item be crafted, usually with a set amount, within a set amount of time. Some characters can request different items, such as Wooden Boards, Copper Pipes, or Rubber Tires. Completing commissions typically rewards gols, workshop reputation, and relationship points with the specific character who posted that commission. Abandoning a commission will reduce the player's reputation with the town. __TOC__ Basics The Commerce Guild posts commissions on the commission board within the guild daily from Monday to Friday. These randomized commissions, pulled from lists of possible commissions that are available depending on the player's Workshop Rank, ask for items of varying crafting difficulty. If the player reloads the day, the daily commissions will re-randomize. On the weekends, the guild ceases posting commissions to host an inspection period for all the products handed in for the commissions; completed commissions can still be turned in during the weekends. Reputation points are rewarded based on difficulty; at the end of the month, the top three ranked workshops gain rewards for their efforts. On the 1st of Month 1, the Commerce Guild holds its annual ceremony to honor their top three Builders and award them special prizes and trophies, with the number one Builder earning a Gold Trophy to keep and display in their workshop. Builders may only take one randomized commission off the board per day, and abandoning that commission will not allow the player to choose another on the same day that they've already taken a commission. However, the player may abandon a commission that had been accepted on a previous day, then immediately accept a new commission. The sole exceptions to this rule are main mission (story) commissions, which the player can accept multiple of in a single day by accepting one story commission off the board, turning the item in, then repeating the process. Story commissions do not count against the player's one-a-day limit, meaning that the player can also accept one of the randomized daily commissions alongside the story commission. Commissions are completed by walking up to the recipient with the commissioned item in hand, then talking to the recipient. Story commissions are usually completed by giving the items to Antoine (unless specified otherwise), and items randomly commissioned by cities are always turned in to him, e.g. if Sandrock commissions a Dee-Dee Stop, the player would give the Stop to Antoine. Items commissioned by other characters are given directly to the commissioner, e.g. if Merlin commissions Copper Blades, then the player would give the Copper Blades to her, not Antoine. Commissions can be completed at any time and any location, as long as the recipient is not sleeping or occupied with a festival, play date or date, or other event, and the player can talk to them. Levels Tasklevel 1.png Tasklevel 2.png Tasklevel 3.png Tasklevel 4.png Tasklevel 5.png Tasklevel 6.png Commissions have different levels of difficulty and rewards. As the workshop reputation increases, higher levels of commissions start to appear more frequently. There are six levels of commissions, based on letter rankings: D, C, B, A, S, and SS, with D being the lowest level and SS being the highest level. Higher levels usually contain better rewards but are not always guaranteed. Commissioners Each commission has a commissioner. Commissioners can be specific characters, the city of Portia, or another city in the Alliance of Free Cities. The commissioner will have a ribbon that notes where the commission comes from. Commissioners typically request an item of their favor. There are no added benefits or rewards for choosing a certain commissioner. Taskcamp_church.png|Church Taskcamp_clinic.png|Clinic Taskcamp_commerce.png|Commerce Taskcamp_militia.png|Militia Taskcamp_municipal.png|Municipal Gratitude gifts Some commissions posted by characters have a sign in the upper right corner. These commissions typically provide more relationship points with the requester. The player will also get a random gratitude gift (usually an accessory) when they hand in the commissioned items. The gift received depends on the requester and the commission rank: Rank A and S commissions can potentially reward the player with more valuable or hard to obtain items. There is an equal chance to get any of the gifts listed below except The Waiting Girl Music Box which has a very small chance to appear (~1%). Only one gift per commission is given. The gift the player will receive is determined when the player hands in the commission. The player can reload the day until they get the item they want. List of possible commissions Rank D RP = The number of Relationship Points the player gains with the Requester. Rep= Workshop Reputation. Note: the player does not gain any Relationship points with Antoine when they complete city commissions. Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank S Rank SS Category:Commissions